Rokudaime Hokage
by xXHeavengirlXx
Summary: A woman has lost two of her best friends. The death of her precious ones served her as her determination, she swore to grow stronger, to reach her true potential. Through her tears, sweat and blood, she finally reached her dream. She became the Rokudaime Hokage... To found out who's the Hokage, please R&R and enjoy!


Hi guys!

First of all I want to thank you for coming and taking your time to read my fanfiction!

Second of all, this is my second story that I made on and I think this'll make up for my last story because it completely sucked!

Third, please PM me or let me know on your review if you see any mistakes.

Fourth, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

Rokudaime Hokage-Sama

A figure was seen wandering around in the streets of Konoha. Every people she passed, be it a civilian or a shinobi, they bowed and greeted this person with a, "Good morning, Hokage-sama!"

Then she will wave and return their greetings. It was a windy day and slightly cold too. Her hair blew around her and stuck to her face. She removed her hair out of her eyes with an irritated sigh and mumbled, "If I knew it was going to be this windy outside, I would have put my hair into a ponytail… and maybe bring a coat or something…"

"You're a Hokage right now. You should know how to take better care of yourself than this! You're freezing cold!"

She almost jumped in surprise and exclaimed, "Tsunade-sama!"

"Here, take mine and keep yourself warm. I don't want you to catch a cold with your idiocy."

"But- "

"No buts! Here!"

The figure took the coat offered by the former Hokage, the Godaime.

"Well, I got things to do in the hospital so see you later. Oh and don't stay in the cold for long!"

"Ok…"

With that Tsunade took off towards the hospital.

After staying rooted to the spot for what seemed like hours, the figure moved and walked toward Konoha's graveyard.

Upon arriving there, there stood another person, a shinobi, he seemed to be deep in thought. She walked to him cautiously as if he would turn around and kill her instantly if she was not careful. Just when she was right behind him, the shinobi spoke "What do you want woman?"

She was quiet for some time but spoke after a moment "… I was just thinking… Do you regret what you did to _him_?"

He just stared at her as if she had grown a head. When it seemed like he wouldn't answer, he spoke "What I did in the past is of no concern to you."

She hummed thoughtfully "I thought so. You became more closed up since I became Hokage."

He stood looking at the gravestone, and then he whispered so quietly that she almost missed it.

"…You took his rightful place as Hokage…"

The woman looked calm, but in the inside, her heart felt like it was shredded in pieces with thousands of kunais again and again.

"I 'took his rightful place' as you put it because you _killed_ him." She stressed out the word 'killed' because she knew it would hurt him inside.

"_He _would have wanted it if I would change my mind and come back to Konoha."

"But _I_ _and_ _the entire village would have wanted him back alive!_"

"Don't be stupid woman, we are shinobi and we can die any day. It was same for him and it will be same for you and me and every shinobi. You're the Hokage you should understand it more than anyone else."

"Hokage, Hokage, Hokage! I have enough of this! Everyone thinks that I understand all of it! All of the shinobi way! I may know all the shinobi codes and rules but it doesn't mean that it makes any sense to me! Why do the council feel the need to send innocent children to war and be killed ruthlessly, why some shinobi want- no _needs_ war to continue living and why this and that! The list goes on and on! And I still don't understand WHY you had to KILL NARUTO if you were going to change your mind in the end and come back to Konoha!" she yelled out everything in her mind that was bugging her and she breathed in and out so quickly that the only sound in the graveyard was her pants and huffs.

After she calmed down, she spoke quietly "Sorry, that I yelled at you like that… it's just that, there are more questions lately in my head after the war…"

She pulled out a storage scroll and summoned the flowers she bought at the Yamanaka flower shop and put them in a stone vase in front of the gravestone.

On that gravestone was carved the name of the hero who stopped the Fourth Shinobi World War.

UZUMAKI

NARUTO

HERO OF THE FOURTH SHINOBI WORLD WAR

MAY YOUR SOUL RIP

"He will be ecstatic if he knew how everyone's talking about him being a real hero." She smiled softly remembering her cheerful blond friend's antic.

"Yeah…"

They enjoyed each other's company in a long comforting silence, dwelling in their memories of happy time with one stubborn knuckle headed ninja.

The woman broke the silence with a "I'll go put some flowers on the gravestones"

She went and placed the newly bought blossoms on every single gravestone in the graveyard and gave them a quick prayer. The man followed her through the entire process. When she stopped short without a warning he almost ran into her.

"Geez, you could have said at least something before sto-" He abruptly ceased talking when he saw her trembling form.

"What's wrong?" He asked despite himself.

She laughed half-heartedly and said "You've become more talkative nowadays, Sasuke."

"Don't try changing the subject"

"I'm not"

"Hn"

"There you go again with your one syllable vocabulary." She rolled her eyes playfully at him and

stepped aside so he could read the name on the gravestone.

When he read the name, he spoke quietly "Wasn't she your best friend?"

"Yes, yes she was." She smiled sadly at the name. She was the one who gave her a boost of confidence when they were a child, the one who chased away her bullies, and the only one person who stood up for her when she was just a scrawny kid. She wouldn't be the same person she was now if her best friend didn't act as she did.

She started shaking more violently and tears started to gather around her eyes.

"I… I… I first met her when I was crying in a park, seated on the stone floor. She came to me and we talked a little. She knew that I was the one constantly bullied because of my forehead. She asked me to come again at the same time and place so she could give me a gift. I came by the next afternoon and she was there, with the red ribbon. She tied it around my head, in a way that showed my forehead completely. I was horrified then, but she told me if I kept constantly hiding behind my bangs, the others will keep bullying me. And… she also said that my face was pretty cute." She blushed when she said the last part. She took a deep breath and continued.

"From then on, I became like her second shadow, I followed her around everywhere and tried to mimic her. Back then I wanted to be just like her, she was… perfect in my eyes. I admired her for her beauty, confidence, bravery, almost everything about her.

But I found out something that I didn't like about her. So I ended our friendship and we became rivals."

"What was the thing that you didn't like about her?"

At this she blushed and stuttered "I-It's n-not something that you'll understand"

"Like what?" curiosity was evident in his voice.

She sighed "Let's say it's something complicating that you wouldn't understand or boys in general"

"Anyways we started to fight a lot, even the smallest thing mattered." She suddenly went quiet, looking pensive.

When he thought she'll stay quiet for the rest of the day, she spoke up.

"It was not the only reason I ended our friendship…" She began quietly.

"I… I wanted to be me, if you understand, I didn't want to be a freak who imitates her every movement. That day when I ended our friendship, I started to be myself again. So I continued on being who I am and stopped being her second shadow. Ino told me, before she died, she appreciated that a lot, that I bloomed to be an even more beautiful flower than her…." She started to sob, her body trembled once again.

"Sh-she she said that-that if I kept following her shadow, I'll never attain my true potential and she was right. After her death, I realized that even when I stopped imitating her I still did it unconsciously. Before her death I couldn't reach my true potential because of that, but now, I can feel it, I reached it and it was her wish. Ino's wish. I'm really, truly happy that I could fulfill it for her."

"_Thank you Ino, for everything."_

They stayed silent after that. The name of the woman they just talked about was engraved on the stone in front of them. On either side of the stone were two others. On that, were graved the name of her two teammates.

NARA SHIKAMARU

SHINOBI TACTICIAN

MAY YOUR SOUL RIP

YAMANAKA INO

PURE HEARTED SHINOBI

MAY YOUR SOUL RIP

AKIMICHI CHOUJI

BIG BONED SHINOBI

MAY YOUR SOUL RIP

"What's with those ridiculous names?" He seemed horrified rather than eyeing weirdly at the woman besides him.

The woman laughed nervously "Well might as well engrave the nicknames they're known for!"

"Don't do that on my grave when I die." The expression the man, Sasuke, was wearing was absurd!

The woman seemed to be trying to hold her laughter "Well, it depends."

She couldn't believe the man was Uchiha Sasuke! THE Uchiha Sasuke! He was known for never showing emotions but there he is, horrified with such a little thing!

The Hokage couldn't keep a straight face so did the only thing she could. She burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He scowled at the woman in front of him.

She gasped out in laughter "No- It's- It's just so- so unbelievable that I could get THIS reaction out of THE Uchiha Sasuke!" and another round of laughter overcame her.

Sasuke couldn't help but smiling a little. The woman was so depressed when she heard that her teammate died at his hands. At this he frowned _"Do I deserve this kind treatment from her, when I took away the one who she considered as her younger brother?"_

Uchiha Sasuke was alive because of her interference with the council. She stood up for him and gave her reasoning for why he should be kept alive. Soon after that the rookie nine and Team Gai, minus Team 10 and Hyuga Neji, stood up for him and influenced the others to do the same. Even if he was in the prison for five years and under house arrest with his chakra sealed off for a year and a half, he was still alive thanks to the woman who's laughing her heart out just right front of him. He owed her his life and he'll be damned if she was depressed her entire life because of him.

"Hey, what's with that sour face? Are you seriously upset about what I just said?" She asked oblivious to the torment going on inside of him.

"No…."

"Then laugh it up!"

"What is there to laugh at?" He asked, not getting the hang of it.

There was silence and…..

Her melodious laughter filled his ears and soon after, he joined in.

By then, the sun was starting to set casting shadows all around them

"It seems that you're having some fun Rokudaime-chan. I'm glad."

The Rokudaime almost choked on her saliva and bit out a "Yondaime-sama?!"

"Ah, seems that you're still surprised to see me."

"No- It's not- I mean-!" She stuttered not knowing what to say.

"It's alright, there are people-"

"You must go and prepare yourself with the council meeting young woman." Spoke a man in his mid thirties, cutting of the Yondaime.

"You could let me to at least finish my sentence Nidaime-sama!" cried the blond man who's known as the Yondaime and the Yellow Flash.

"Ma, Ma, Nidaime-sama, Yondaime-sama, you're at it again." Spoke the elderly voice of the Sandaime.

"There're no rules saying that kages cannot bicker time to time Sandaime, and kages don't pout Namikaze."

The Rokudaime bowed respectfully "Nidaime-sama, Sandaime-sama, Yondaime-sama I will immediately go and prepare the meeting with the council."

"Are you sure? You were having a great time with your friend which does not happen very often."

Namikaze Minato was always the caring one. He always thought for the others before himself and that intensified after his only son's death. It must have struck him really hard because he only seemed to be living for his beloved son and without his lovely wife, it only made it worst.

The previous Hokages were incarnated by Orochimaru and the first gave Sasuke the answer he craved for but somehow he wasn't satisfied. After their little talk, the first released the hold Orochimaru had on the other Hokages and they went to the battle field as quick as lighting to save the day. After some explaining to the shinobi force, the previous Hokages cooperated with them and especially with one Uzumaki Naruto. Even with the additional strength of the Hokages, the shinobi force barely won. At one point in the battle, the Yondaime Raikage, the Godaime Kazekage, the Sandaime Tsuchikage and the Godaime Mizukage showed up and fought alongside them.

After the battle was over, the Shodaime Hokage asked where his granddaughter Tsunade was and said that he wanted to congratulate her in becoming the Godaime Hokage.

The four kages seemed uncomfortable as they fidgeted under the first's gaze. As the Shodaime's patient was wearing thin, they eventually told him that she healed the four of them with her remaining chakra and soon died of blood loss and chakra depletion. The previous Hokages were shocked.

After the enraged cries of the Konoha shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke spoke up. He wanted a final battle with Uzumaki Naruto. Some were so shocked that they feinted on the spot, some were rendered completely speechless, some were enraged and one Hyuga Hinata was mildly upset.

Even with the entire ruckus, Uzumaki Naruto accepted the challenge. The fight went on for a whole day but no one knew how it ended.

The kages and some of the few selected shinobi went to check on them but soon came back with an unconscious Uchiha Sasuke and a dead Uzumaki Naruto. The entire shinobi force were furious, almost all of them wanted his head and were soon shouting for him to be executed but surprisingly the Raikage's voice boomed above the all others and the shinobi force all fell silent. The leader of the Village Hidden in the Cloud told them that the execution of Uchiha Sasuke was decided by the Rokudaime Hokage and thus making him unable to do a thing about the dark haired shinobi. There were another round of yelling, screaming, shrieking and protesting but the decision was final.

After everything was settled and returning to their homeland to announce the victory of the war, Konoha took a good amount of time to select the next Hokage. It was a surprise for everyone when all the previous Hokages returned.

They started to train a young woman who wanted to desperately become the next Hokage for her deceased teammate and to prove to the whole world that even a child born from the civilian family can become a splendid shinobi by hard work and pure will alone.

This woman, this Kunoichi, who became the most successful Shinobi, became the next Rokudaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

She was touched by the Yondaime's caring words "It's okay Namikaze-sama. We were finished talking, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn…"

The woman shook her head in amusement and smiled softly at the man she loved. Some things never change.

"How about we meet at Ichiraku tomorrow at six o'clock? It will be great, I promise. Oh, and I'll try to find Kaka-sensei and Sai. It will somehow feel like the old times." The woman was hopeful and Sasuke could see that. He struggled with his mind for a second and crumbled when he met her hopeful yet fiery emerald green eyes.

"Fine. Tomorrow. Ichiraku. Six o'clock. Don't be late." He replied before turning around and walking away.

"_Typical Sasuke"_ she thought before turning to the Hokages and giving a quick "I'll be right behind you" and disappeared.

She went to the Hokage tower and into her office to re-read what she had to say for the meeting with the councils. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She said a quick "Come in" before going back to reading.

"Sakura-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has a message for you." Said the assistant, without bothering to wait for the Hokage to look up from her papers.

"Sasuke has a message for me?" The Hokage replied dumbly before taking the little piece of paper from her assistant's hand.

She opened it carefully after the Kunoichi left. She did a double take at the content. She re-read the four simple words twice, thrice and a fourth time, even rubbing her eyes and pinching herself to check if she was dreaming but the message still didn't change. She smiled a real smile happy for the first time in ages. On the paper were four single words that made her beam at the world.

_Thank you, for everything._

After the woman became the next Hokage, the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, used a forbidden jutsu to bring back his granddaughter, Tsunade, back to life while throwing away his own. It was a shock to everyone. They never guessed that the Shodaime Hokage will throw his life away for his granddaughter.

Later it is said that Senju Hashirama wanted Tsunade to guide the young Hokage and support her because the title would be stressful for her.

The Rokudaime Hokage's success is well known around the whole Shinobi Universe and she is the first ever Kunoichi to be recorded in 'Shinobi History' and be placed in the' Top Five Greatest Shinobi to Ever Exist'.

And her name was

.

.

Haruno Sakura


End file.
